


Les deux fous

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Crack Pairing, Français | French, M/M, Psychological Torture, Relationship(s), Talking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-12
Updated: 2005-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Premier anime) Discussion entre deux dingues au labo numéro 5...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les deux fous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agnesou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Agnesou).



> Rien à moi ; se base sur le premier anime.

Barry aimait beaucoup Tucker. Tucker était fou. Tucker était tellement fou qu'il en était presque ridicule, débile. Et le torturer mentalement était un vrai délice.

Il l'aurait également torturé physiquement bien volontiers… mais il ne le pouvait pas. Ils l'auraient tué s'il avait tué Tucker. Et Barry ne voulait vraiment pas être tué.

Il aimait bien trop la vie pour ça…

"Mais dis-moi, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur l'établi, à ton avis, elle va pas te détester ta Nina après ça ?

\- Pourquoi elle me détesterait ?

\- Tu l'as tuée après tout.

\- Elle ne le saura pas… elle ne s'en souviendra pas… ma Nina… aura les souvenirs que je lui donnerai… les souvenirs que je…

\- Que tu lui fabriqueras ?

\- Oui…"

Barry ricana, et son rire redoubla d'intensité devant l'air surpris de l'homme-chimère.

"Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ? Regarde la, c'est une loque, elle n'a même plus d'âme ! Tu l'as tuée, Tucker ! Et tu n'es pas près de la revoir…

\- Mais si, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je vais revoir ma Nina, ma Nina… elle sera belle, elle sera comme je voudrais qu'elle soit.

\- Imbécile !

\- Tais-toi, tu n'y connais rien, toi…

\- Moi, je n'y connais rien ? MOI, je n'y connais RIEN !"

Encore un rire, un ricanement. Barry savait que Tucker détestait cela. Il savait que cela lui donnait mal à la tête.

"Je crois ce que je vois, pauvre abruti ! Elle n'a plus d'âme, et elle ne risque pas d'en avoir une autre de sitôt !

\- Ils ont promis…

\- Ils mentent ! Ils abusent de toi, crétin ! Ils se servent de toi pour leurs recherches, mais dès qu'ils n'auront plus besoin de toi… ils te quitteront ! Ils t'abandonneront ! Et tu seras encore seul, Tucker, pauvre Tucker, seul, tout seul !

\- Avec ma Nina.

\- Avec ton cadavre, oui ! Avec tes remords ! T'as déconné, mon vieux : tu l'as tuée ! T'as voulu en faire une chimère, et tu l'as tuée ! Quel crétin, vraiment ! Ta propre fille ! C'est bien le moment de la regretter !

\- Je vais créer une nouvelle Nina, tu vas voir…

\- Créer une nouvelle Nina, bien sûr… moi je te dis que tu vas plutôt en créer des dizaines, oui ! Mais qu'aucune ne te satisfera jamais !

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- Si je sais !

\- Non."

Ils se turent, entendant des bruits de pas. L'un d'eux arrivait sûrement.

Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup d'eux, de ceux qui les employaient. Pourtant, ils les voyaient souvent. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient peur. Pas Barry, en tout cas. Barry ne se laissait pas impressionner. Même pas par le gros qui bouffait tout et tout le temps.

"Bon, j'crois qu'ils viennent pour toi mon vieux Tucker, je te laisse alors. Je vais retrouver ce crétin de Numéro 48…

\- Oui, c'est pour moi qu'ils viennent. Tu reviendras, Barry ?"

Cette question surprit celui qui n'était plus qu'une armure. Mais il sourit, autant qu'il le pouvait.

"Bien sûr que je reviendrai, mon petit Tucker. Bien sûr que je reviendrai."

Barry aimait Tucker. Ce pauvre imbécile de Tucker.

FIN


End file.
